Question: Tiffany did 54 squats at night. Jessica did 7 squats around noon. How many more squats did Tiffany do than Jessica?
Answer: Find the difference between Tiffany's squats and Jessica's squats. The difference is $54 - 7$ squats. $54 - 7 = 47$.